


Finding an Aspect of Yourself

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, first spanking, spanking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: In which Link confesses an important part of himself, and Rhett agrees to help him deal with it.





	Finding an Aspect of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own experiences with spanking fetishism - a term coined by Jillian Keenan is 'altersexuality', wherein your focus is on something OTHER than sex, in Jillian's case, my case, and the case of this fanfiction, spanking.
> 
> This was inspired by Link's love of spanking as seen in the show and me massively projecting my own spanking fetish onto him. The article referenced in the fic is this: http://www.nytimes.com/2012/11/11/fashion/modern-love-a-spanking-fetish-is-not-revealed-easily.html
> 
> Also note, although no safewords are established in the fic, consent is regularly checked by Rhett (and by Link). In the fic it's the very first time, and it's sudden and a bit weird and they simply don't establish a safeword before going. If you're going to enter a scene in real life, I highly recommend establishing a safeword first.
> 
> Lastly - this is fiction. This is just me projecting onto the people I love.

Rhett had seen Link’s penis plenty of times - more than the average friendship, to say the least, but considering the amount of time they spent together it was hardly a surprise. From casually changing in front of one another as kids to getting vasectomies together, he’d gotten quite a few eyefuls of what Link had to offer.

He hadn’t seen it in this context before, though.

Every few weeks they’d have a working from home session, where their wives and kids would hang out in one house and they’d commandeer the other house, tapping away at their laptops in relative peace without worrying about anyone disturbing them. The days flowed in companionable silence, keys tapping and Link’s incessant chewing and jaw-popping the only interruptions. This week, the kids and wives were over at Rhett’s house, and Rhett had made his way to Link’s.

He didn’t expect to walk into the family room and see Link’s hand slowly stroking his dick, the macbook resting in front of him loudly playing a video. He especially didn’t expect the video to show a set of long, pale legs and a bright red ass, with a hand swinging into view and smacking the ass over and over.

Link didn’t look up at Rhett’s entrance, as he was facing the other way and was clearly fully engaged in his task, and Rhett had a moment of uncertainty as he evaluated his options. What should he do? He could interrupt Link, and deal with the embarrassment that followed, or leave the room and come back in ten minutes as if he’d just arrived. In the end, the choice was taken away from him as Jade ran into the room with a happy bark, making Link look up and twist his head around in the direction of the noise.

After that, things seemed to move very much in fast-forwards. Rhett stumbled backwards, dropping his macbook in the process, while Link scrambled to pull his baggy pyjama bottoms back over his erection. The video continued to play, the sound of the spanks loud and clear in the suddenly painfully quiet room.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, I-”

“No, no, don’t worry about it brother, it’s-”

“I should have-”

* * *

 

“So. Uh. You’re into that, I guess?” Rhett awkwardly asked a few minutes later. The two were now sat on the couch, Link’s macbook thankfully shut and on the table and Rhett’s in the process of updating - of  _ course  _ it had to pick now to update. 

“I guess you could say that.” Link said, his voice careful and light. Rhett laughed.

“What? Either you’re into it or not, Link.”

“It’s not that simple. It’s- look.” Link reached forwards and picked his macbook up again, opening it and very quickly shutting down the still-open video. He types something into google, clicked a link and thrust the macbook at Rhett. “Read this.”

Feeling slightly awkward as Link stared at him and the words ‘spanking’ and ‘fetish’ jumped out at him from the screen, Rhett read the article. It was a kink, kind of. A fetish, sort of. It was...it was a part of Link. It took Rhett several minutes to complete the article, but once he did he gently closed the macbook and placed it on the coffee table again.

“You’ve been uh...thinking about it since we were kids, then?”

“Yeah.” eyes focused on the couch and face flooded with colour, Link awkwardly grinned. “I told Christy about it a few days back, and she uh, well, she told me to tell you.”

“Me?” Rhett blinked, not quite sure he’d heard right. “Why me?”

“She doesn’t wanna hurt me, and her and Jessie are always jokin’ about how you and I need more discipline - and it’s not like, a sexy thing, it’s just something I need.”

“So you want me to...spank you?”

Link forced his head up and met Rhett’s eyes; both men were blushing and slightly uncomfortable. “Yeah, and Christy already talked to Jessie about it, and they’re all cool with it.”

“You set all this up?” The information that had hit Rhett in the last 5 minutes was more than he could handle, his mind was absolutely racing. So, Link had a kinda-kink, kinda-fetish, non-sexual obsession with spanking (thinking back to previous GMM episodes, that didn’t surprise him), and their wives thought that Rhett should spank him?

Gosh.

“Yeah. Sorry dude, I uh, I didn’t wanna tell you straight and I didn’t wanna make Christy or Jessie tell you-”

“I think you need to be punished then, Link. For deceiving me.”

* * *

 

It had taken a lot to tell Christy about his situation. He’d known he was interested in spanking for years, right from his earliest childhood memories, though for a long time he’d simply repressed it. It was the show that allowed him to express it a little more - when Rhett suggested an episode early on talking about his last childhood spanking, Link embarrassed himself with how quickly he agreed. When a paddling was suggested as a punishment for getting questions wrong in a game, the grin that split his face made his mouth hurt. It wasn’t just a kink, a thing to be enjoyed during sex - it was part of his identity, a fascination, a love of all things spanking. Sure, it  _ could  _ be sexual, but mostly it was something he needed, the same as food and water and air.

Now here he was, almost 40 years old and awkwardly tugging down his jeans so that his best friend of three and a half decades could smack his butt.

“You’re sure you’re cool with this?” Link asked as he slid the fabric down to his knees, acutely aware of the slight chill in the room and the feeling of the cool air against his thighs. Rhett laughed.

“Brother, we got vasectomies together. If this is something you really need, of course I’m cool with it - it’s not like I’ve never spanked you before.”

This was true. In the context of the show they’d smacked one another’s asses quite a few times, just with cameras facing them and more layers of clothing. Without further ado, Link climbed onto the couch on his knees and pushed himself over Rhett’s lap, his stomach touching the warm, denim-clad surface and his butt pushed up by the edge of Rhett’s thigh. His whole body was comfortably supported by the couch.

“You ready?” Rhett asked, dropping a hand to rest lightly on Link’s bottom. Through the thin fabric of his boxers, Link could feel the heat of Rhett’s hand, and a rush overtook him. Finally, it was happening. He was getting what he needed.

“Yeah.”

_ Smack! _

The first slap wasn’t all that hard, but the sound reverberated around the room and Link just about jumped out of his skin at the contact. Before he could register the slight tingling in his ass, another slap landed, and another, and another. Rhett established a fast, even pace of spanks very quickly, his hand sometimes slapping the same place three or four times in a row and sometimes skipping all around Link’s cheeks so that the man across his lap couldn’t predict where it’d hit.

“This okay?” Rhett asked, stopping briefly to shake his palm. Only fifteen or so slaps in the soft skin of his hand was beginning to tingle and burn a little unpleasantly - he couldn’t imagine how Link’s butt felt.

“Yeah. You can go harder, if you want.”

The spanks continued to fall quick and sharp, with Link dropping his head to rest lightly against the couch. He’d imagined this a million times, getting his ass spanked on  _ his  _ terms, getting the punishment that he had desired for so long, but none of his fantasies could live up to the reality. Each individual smack stung but the overall sensation was one of warmth spreading through his butt and the tops of his thighs, a welcome warmth that made him feel soft and happy and cared about. After about three minutes of continuous spanking, Rhett suddenly stopped, resting his hand on the seat of Link’s underwear and feeling the warmth that seeped through.

“Do you want to uh, pull them down?” he asked, thinking about the few spanking scenes he’d seen in porn over the years. Not the best reference point for whatever this was, but the only reference point he had.

“If you don’t mind.” Link replied, pulling himself back to the real world for a moment to reply. His mind was sinking to a happy, warm, comfortable place, his thoughts hazy and slightly incoherent. As he made no move to do it himself, after a few seconds Rhett grabbed the elasticated waistband and tugged them down himself, rolling them down Link’s thighs to bare his entire ass. The cheeks were a bright pink colour, with a couple of slightly darker marks that he guessed were from the edge of his fingers.

“Ready for me to go again?”

“You got it, brother.”

* * *

 

The whole spanking probably only lasted six or seven minutes, two best friends quietly thinking to themselves while one spanked the other. Rhett’s hand hurt - after all, it was his first time ever doing this properly - but it was a nice kind of hurt. To see his best friend so obviously happy and content was well worth it. Really, Rhett didn’t know how he hadn’t picked up the signs that Link had an interest in spankings over the years: from asking for more during the butt facts paddling to smiling crazily during his whipping in the Christmas episode, the man hadn’t exactly been subtle about it.

“I think I’ve had enough.” Link suddenly said, wiggling backwards. Rhett immediately ceased slapping and pulled his hand up to rest on Link’s shoulder.

“You doing okay?”

“I’m the best I’ve felt in my life.”

With that, Link squirmed back a little more, rested his head on Rhett’s lap and fell asleep.


End file.
